More Than Just Colleagues
by teamBLAZE
Summary: "Phillip was just my colleague, back at the university." Reina would always say that when she would be asked how come the new farmer in Konohana knew her so well. But was that what he really was to her? Just an old classmate?
1. Do I Know You?

**Hello, guys! It's me, teamBLAZE, and it feels good to post a story once more. Hehe.**

**My latest craze in HM is Tale of Two Towns, and I simply ADORE Reina. This came up like a sudden thought, and seeing that fanfics about Reina are as less as our fingers, I wanted to contribute something.**

**As what we always say, Harvest Moon's not ours. Though, we do wish it is, but nope. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 1

_Bambusa tulda_, Reina jotted down on her notebook, _are the largest members of the grass family. Bamboos are some of the fastest-growing plants in the world, due to a unique rhizome-dependent system. Apparently, it was found in abundance on a grove…_

She paused, pondering on what she wrote. _Is the information of its whereabouts here worthy of a journal to please the Board?_ she asked herself. _Hmm…I guess it would be best to include it, because by the time this will be published, the bamboo grove in Konohana would be protected. As with the pandas living there_, she added as she kept writing.

It wasn't that she didn't care for the animals in particular; she was more concerned of the plants living there. They were different from the plants she studied in the university. _But then again_, she thought as she looked around the whole second floor of her uncle's house, _the plants I brought here weren't the same as the village plants, either._

She peered at the hollow center of the bamboo stalk given by the village smithy, Sheng, who claimed he knew best on finding the healthiest bamboos on the grove. She took her penknife and scraped its bark, collecting them on a spare slide. She then stained and viewed it under a microscope. _Good, the cells are healthy._

She turned the fine adjustment knob when she heard something clomping on wood. _Footsteps?_

She suddenly got irritated. Of all the things she hated—aside from fish—it was being disturbed. Lately, her uncle Mako has been pestering her into including his orchard trees into her research. "Mako," she called without looking up from the microscope. "If you're going to tell me again about your favor, I'm still saying no—"

"…Reina?"

It wasn't her uncle's usual gruff voice. Instead, it was a baritone one she had never heard before. She turned around, startled that a stranger might have trespassed inside.

Indeed, it was somebody she hadn't seen from town. He had bushy chestnut-brown hair that reached his collar and wore a blue sweater accentuated with yellow and green stripes over an orange undershirt, similarly designed blue pants and short boots. For some reason, he also had bandages wrapped around his head. His gray eyes displayed surprise from seeing her.

He looked…familiar.

"Reina?" he asked. "Is that you?"

Intimidation replaced Reina's confusion. She gripped her table, where she was working on a while ago, tight. "How did you know my name?"

The stranger seemed a little hurt. "Don't you…remember me?"

_From where?_ She desperately searched her memory for his face, but failed. "Sorry, but I wouldn't ask if I do, right?"

"You know, back at the university?"

With the mention of school, images flashed at Reina's mind: a classroom full of students having Taxonomy, herself as a freshman jotting down notes, and a certain young man raising his hand to answer the teacher's question.

"Are you somehow…a classmate of mine?"

The stranger nodded eagerly, finally making Reina get his point. "Yes! I took Botany at the university, too. We've been classmates for four years."

_Odd how I couldn't remember him._ But then again, Reina didn't talk much to other students at school.

"Anyway," the stranger continued. "Guess I have to introduce myself again, so that you will remember." He offered his hand. "My name's Phillip. I moved here at Konohana after Miss Ina found me in the mountains injured." _So that explains the bandages. _"She said I should meet everyone in town."

She almost forgot Phillip trespassed on her room. _And off he goes introducing himself._ She crossed her arms. "You don't have to climb in here just to say 'hi'. And you should be at the Clinic, if you were injured."

He smiled rather sheepishly. "Sorry. Mako said downstairs that I should meet his niece and let me in. I found—" he pointed to the tree acting as a pillar to her uncle's house—"this tree, and I got curious, so I climbed upstairs." He then pointed to his bandages. "With this…Doctor Ayame said I'm fine now. I stayed at the Clinic since yesterday."

Reina still kept her arms crossed, baffled by the fact he still climbed in. _And the nerve of disturbing me and my research!_

Phillip must have noticed it, because he shrugged his shoulders and moved backward. "I'm really sorry, Reina. Well, gotta go now." He bowed slightly in apology and left.

_Finally, in peace._ She returned to her microscope, but now her thoughts flew back to her university days, wondering how on Goddess's name a classmate of hers remembered her.

**There wasn't much of her student life revealed in the game, so I figured it could be a good theme for this story.**

**Read and review, please! I really appreciate it. :)**


	2. She Who Prefers the Company of Plants

**Thank you for the reviews and follows! They really fuel me up to keep writing. :D**

**And, now, we proceed. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 2

"So, he was an acquaintance of yours, Reina, before he settled to town," Mako said as he watched his niece set the table for dinner. "You weren't mentioning anything of the sort."

Reina said nothing and proceeded to scoop some gazpacho.

"If you are still cross at me for letting him disturb your privacy, that wasn't really my intention—"

She felt her temples throbbing from hearing her uncle defend himself. "Who wouldn't be angry, Mako?" She sat down at her place rather grudgingly. "And you know what I'm working at these days."

Mako sipped at the soup before answering. "I understand. But you interrupted me before I finish my word." He dipped a piece of bread. "Yes, it wasn't my intention, but you _were_ cross about it. Forgive me."

Reina stared at Mako, her guardian for as long as she could remember. She couldn't get him sometimes—as he could be temperamental at one point, then quirky the next—but he _is_ family. She smiled. "Sorry, too. Just don't do that next time."

Mako chuckled, finally feeling relaxed. "As long as you write about my trees—"

_Ha, touché, Mako._ "No." To that, he furrowed his brows, wrinkling his eyepatch.

They ate in silence, until Mako returned to the topic about Phillip. "That boy—Phillip, was it?—conversed with me after meeting you, and he said he was able to let you recollect only just today." He exhaled loudly. "Alas, my dear niece! I can say you would prefer recalling plants growing in the university over the names of your schoolmates."

Reina should've denied it, but her uncle was telling the truth. 'I prefer the company of plants than with people': this had always been her excuse. Plants never answer, never hurt, never—

"That boy will take over the old farm, Ina says," Mako continued. "He might as well apply his learnings." He harrumphed. "Old Gombe will have a fair rival in him."

Konohana had been known for its fertile land and abundant crops. All of the residents have a small garden—with Gombe's as the largest and having the most produce. However, there was an uninhabited place, with a house and an empty barn, currently vacant for any farmer willing to stay in town. Reina had thought once of using it for her research, but she knew well enough crops weren't her specialty.

Knowing Ina, the town's mayor, Reina figured Phillip was offered to use the farm. And hearing it from her uncle, she concluded that he would make better use of it.

Reina broke her bread in half. "Maybe Nori thinks otherwise." She was referring to Gombe's granddaughter, assistant on their farm, and somewhat her close acquaintance in town. They do talk when they meet along the way to the young botanist's walks or on festivals, but that was it. She appreciated Nori's efforts in trying to be close to her, but then again, she had always preferred the company of plants than with people.

Her uncle shrugged his shoulders, swallowing his bread. "What has perturbed me, however, was that the boy seemed distressed you didn't know him."

She did notice that when they met that morning. _Odd._ "How can you say so, Mako?"

"He verbalized so." He harrumphed again. "That boy is susceptible to emotions on minor things. Have you done something to him when you were still at school, Reina?"

Reina shook her head. In fact, that was what she was thinking, after finishing her report on the bamboo she was studying. She wasn't really the type to make an effort to befriend her classmates for she focused on her studies.

Like she always said, she had always preferred the company of plants than with people.

* * *

After dinner and her evening bath, she climbed to her room and turned to her working table. A thin hardbound book was laying there open.

She glanced at it. On the page was a class picture in black and white, with "Department of Botany" as its caption. She immediately found herself in the photograph: a young woman with braids shorter than what she had today and an air of definite knowledge and dedication to her degree.

She sat down and searched for Phillip's face. After a minute of squinting, she found him: still the same bushy hair, but shorter. She stared at it some more. In this image, Phillip was captured with a look of naivety—those on what she usually saw on freshmen—but well, they were younger then.

Looking at the picture, she somehow thought he didn't leave an impression on her, either.

"So, your name is Phillip, huh," she thought aloud as she read through the names in the class list. "Do you have somewhat a good memory to recall me?"

_If so, was that why he was disappointed that I forgot him?_

**Yeah, why was it? My dear readers, you can drop your opinions on your reviews~ I also accept criticisms and thoughts about my writing.**

**I do hope I get Mako right. It was pretty difficult to write about his way of speaking, to be honest. [gets dizzy]**

**Next chap's soon!**


	3. You're Annoying

**Sorry for the late update! While being stuck without internet for days, I went over to the last two chapters and edited a few words there. Don't worry; nothing much changed.**

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 3

Reina trudged slowly towards the stone bridge on the mid-Konohana part of the mountain, admiring the gaily spring ambience. Flowers lined the mountain path, embracing the sunlight and dew. Birds flew low in search for twigs for their nests. Down the bridge, the waterfall descended majestically.

But they weren't the reasons for her mountain walk. She climbed up a few low steps towards higher ground, and stopped at a small clump of grasses growing on the rocky soil. What stood out from the clump were clusters of yellow dandelions.

She squatted down, stroking its flowers. "Hello, I'm here again. How are you?" She took her notebook and pen from her workbag. "Allow me to observe you, OK?"

_Taraxacum officinale__ Visitation Day 10_, Reina jotted down on her notebook. She winced at the number of days, feeling bad that she had less time for her mountain visits. She turned over the leaves, then counted them. _Progress of growth: approximately 35 days have passed since budding. The flowers have bloomed fully. Leaves are healthy, and their numbers are retained._

She smiled at the dandelions. "Keep growing, OK? You may be a kind of weed to everybody else, but to me, you are special."

Last Winter, she discovered this certain plant still budding despite the thick blanket of snow. Since then, she returned to the same spot whenever she is free—which unfortunately was difficult due to the low temperature—but she persevered. She soon found out from further reading on her books that the common dandelion could still survive on certain conditions, and so she strived to study more about them.

"You know, you should draw what you see, not describe it in words."

Reina slightly jumped at the male voice. She whirled to see Phillip who just dismounted from a white pony.

He approached her and squatted to her eye level. "A common dandelion, huh?" He grinned. "Did you know that the name means 'lion's tooth'?"

_Of course I know that!_ she thought indignantly. But she couldn't bring herself to say anything, because Phillip continued, "Well, I guess you do know. You're not our batch's genius for nothing."

She finally managed to speak. "What are you doing here?"

"Foraging. My crops haven't grown yet, so I'm finding wild items to sell." He sighed. "It was difficult for me to start all over again. No money on a new town? I'm really thankful for Miss Ina for letting me work on the farm."

_So he did take the offer._

"Is this what you've been doing after we graduated?" he asked. "Researching?"

_First, he was disturbing me, and now he was mocking my choice of career?_ She closed her notebook rather forcefully. "That _is_ a job of a botanist." She stood up. "Now, I still have a lot of plants to observe, so I'd better go instead of listening to your points of view on my work."

Phillip's gray eyes displayed confusion. "Did I say anything?"

Reina stopped. Yes, he didn't say anything that counted as insulting her work. However, she couldn't help scoffing as she walked down the path.

He chuckled. "No, no, I didn't mean it that way. In fact, I think researching suits you, Reina. You're smart."

_That is what most people say and think. Also a few things not worth mentioning in front of me._

When Reina turned, she noticed that Phillip was following her. "Meet Shiro, by the way," he said as he reached for the white pony's snout. "Where are you off to, Reina?"

Somehow, the look on Phillip's face required an answer from her. "Uphill," she said nonchalantly.

He mounted on Shiro. "Well, I'm on my way there, too. I can accompany you if you—"

"That is not necessary." She proceeded to walk away, expecting hoofbeats to follow. A few minutes later, she did, but there wasn't any sign of the pony beside her.

Reina turned around. They disappeared.

_What's with him?_ She frowned. _Suddenly appearing one minute, gone the next._ She exhaled exasperatedly. _Thank the Goddess he realized sooner he's not worth wasting my time._

* * *

It was sunset when Reina decided to return home. On the way, she checked the dandelions again—being satisfied that they weren't eaten by Shiro as they are toxic to horses.

Kana's place was ahead of her by the time it went dark. The young animal shopkeeper returned the horses back to the barn, leaving a particular one behind. She knew immediately that Kana would be out tonight to ride Hayate, the said horse.

That wasn't her concern at the moment. She heard Kana call somebody by the distance. "Hey, Phillip! Done for the day, too?"

She cringed. _Oh, no, he's surely going to pester me when I will pass by._

Then, Kana hollered again. "Oh, right I'm fine, Ina. Today was good for the horses."

Reina suddenly remembered that the mayor usually surveys the town after sunset. They sometimes met on the way from Reina's mountain visits, or sometimes leave the Town Hall together whenever the young botanist comes there for more reading.

Reina made it near the town's sole shipment box when she saw Phillip and Ina conversing. He immediately greeted her. "Hello, Reina. Good thing you're back safely."

_Why, where have I been? The mountains aren't that dangerous at spring._

He turned to Ina. "Miss Ina, I forgot to mention—I've met Reina before I moved here."

"Really, Phillip?" The mayor turned to Reina. "How have you been acquainted, Reina?"

"He was just my colleague, back at the university."

"She's my classmate, back at the university."

Reina realized that both she and Phillip answered at the same time when Ina chuckled. "Ah, I can see that. You two think alike."

"No, not really, Miss Ina," Phillip said defensively. "She's smarter than me. Imagine, Miss Ina, she topped the class for the whole time we were classmates. For four years, and no breaking of streak!"

And off he described how she acted in class. Reina, however, reddened in embarrassment, unable to stop Phillip. _W-why is he talking about…intricate things I have done in school?!_ she thought as she heard him enumerate their lessons she was most active in, her highest scores, and even one moment when she corrected their professor in Plant Genetics. She finally had the gall to stop him when he commented that the teacher got mad at the correction and gave the class a long report about jumping genes.

That should never be said, because she could still remember the furious looks on their faces after the teacher dismissed them.

Ina, however, seemed to enjoy the storytelling. "Guess you really excel in that field of yours!" she told Reina admiringly. "It's really useful for this town. You know we are known for our best crops!" She patted Phillip on the shoulders as she was leaving. "And I expect great things from your farm, Phillip. Best of luck!"

When the mayor left, Reina glared at Phillip. He must not have seen it—since it was dark—because he was beaming at her.

_Goddess, he's annoying._

**Phillip sure is a nosey one, eh? XD**

**Read and review, please! Next chapter's soon. :D**


	4. Sakura Trees and Hash Browns

**For that unknown guest, thank you! And a high five to you for being a shipper, too! :D**

**On we go, now. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 4

"Don't you just love the cherry trees when they're in bloom, Reina?" Mako said as they exited their house. "However, it is a pity _my_ flowering trees are not to be appreciated today."

Reina sighed. _How typical of my uncle to be proud of his trees._ "They will be if they were planted all over the village, Mako."

"Oh, well." He glanced at the bento packs they were holding. "There will be great food today, so it is forgivable. I am certain Yun has prepared a feast!"

She shrugged her shoulders. Today was Cherry Blossom Festival, a day to sit under the pink-tinged foliages and share food with the villagers. Both Reina and Mako weren't the type of people to socialize often, but they were considerate enough to join festivals—as they do require attendance.

"Nothing to fret, my dear niece," Mako said, noticing her usual indifference. "I'm sure they will love the food we've brought. Especially my fruit shiratama. The ingredients are fresh off the orchard!"

"Mako, you don't even eat dessert that much."

He looked away, rather flushed. "Who says these are only for me? The food is meant to be shared."

Reina stared at her own bento pack, with hash browns freshly fried inside. She just decided at the last minute what to contribute for the festival: that morning, she asked Nori for some potatoes and used their last stock of oil, flour and herb cheese. She figured since they both liked the appetizer, they are obliged to share some with the townspeople.

They trudged towards the Town Hall in silence. They were welcomed by Yun and Ina who were preparing low tables for their outdoor event and the village children Rahi and Ying who were chatting under the cherry tree.

"Hello, Mako and Reina," the mayor greeted. "You're a little early, but we could use some help."

* * *

It was almost noon. Ayame and Hiro arrived a few minutes after them and volunteered to arrange the table at the grove. Gombe and Nori appeared next; the young woman helped Yun with setting the food in while her grandfather played with the children. Kana came later, apologizing to everyone for being late because he tended to Hayate before leaving the barn.

Everybody was there except for one.

"Where's Phillip?" Reina heard Nori ask. "Did he know there's a festival today?"

She shrugged her shoulders. _It's a shame if he will miss today_, she thought. _But the festival wouldn't be so bad without him—_

"Ah, Reina," Ina called, interrupting her thoughts. "Why don't you try checking up on him? Being new in town, he may not know yet. He does know you already, after all."

"Really, Reina?" Nori looked at Reina in wonder. "How come?"

Everyone seemed to ask the same question. _Great, now they find it out. Thanks, Phillip._

Somehow, she should go to avoid further query. "OK, Ina, I'll get—"

"Sorry I'm late!"

Phillip came rushing in, a covered bowl in hand. He bowed hastily at Ina. "I had things to attend to at the farm. Sorry, Miss Ina."

The mayor chuckled. "It's OK. You're just in time, Phillip." She clapped her hands to call the villagers' attention. "Now, shall we start picnicking?"

* * *

"The flowers are so pretty," Nori commented, gazing at the cherry tree atop them. "Right, Reina?"

Reina nodded as she munched on Nori's vegetable stir fry. She noticed that the young seamstress was looking at her eagerly. "Do you like it?"

She smiled slightly. "Delicious as always, Nori."

"Thank you. Fresh vegetables are always the best ingredients." Nori then turned to the other young folks sitting together with them—Kana in particular, who was devouring Ina's curry rice hastily. "Um, Kana…we're not in an eating contest…"

Kana swallowed, and then grinned. "So good!"

Hiro, who was checking on Phillip's head bandages, frowned. "Kana, slow down. It is never wise not to chew."

The young animal shopkeeper chuckled. "I'm alright, Hiro. Nothin' to worry."

While Hiro was bickering about Kana's eating manners, Nori turned to Phillip. "Can I ask you a question, Phillip?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Is it really true that you and Reina knew each other before coming here to Konohana?"

"He was just my colleague, back at the university," Reina answered before Phillip could say anything. "That's all."

"Yep," Phillip agreed. Reina noticed that the twinkle in his gray eyes she saw when Ina asked that question the other day dimmed. _Odd._ "We were classmates at the university."

"That would mean that you are a botanist, too, am I correct?" Hiro asked. Phillip nodded.

"Phillip, what's Reina like in class?" Nori queried. "Can you tell us?"

They all looked at Reina, then at Phillip. _What? How come I'm the one on everyone's attention this time?_

"Yeah," Kana urged. "Is she this silent ever since?"

Hiro frowned again. "Kana!"

Kana raised his hands defensibly. "What? Isn't she?"

"No, not exactly silent," Phillip answered. "Well, she is, but once she speaks, she speaks with dignity." He fiddled inside Reina's bento pack with his chopsticks before continuing. "I remember one time when we had a group activity on observing cherry seedlings. Her groupmates insisted on just watering the plant and let it grow on usual sunlight, but Reina stubbornly brought a lamp to school and expose it there."

She knew what happened next, and Phillip confirmed it by saying, "Their leaves were the thickest in class. However, there was a storm for days, and class was suspended, so we weren't able to take care of them. By the time we came back, only their seedling lived." He suddenly saw the confused look on their faces. "Uh, it—"

"It was because of its thick leaves," Reina explained. "Thicker leaves have high photosynthetic capacity, so even with no sunlight and less water for a few days, they will still survive."

The twinkle returned when Phillip stared at Reina. She couldn't help being disconcerted. "That was the exact thing she said to the class. Might as well she said 'I told you so'."

She finally displayed her confusion. "How…did you remember it so well?"

He picked one hash brown and smiled. With the unreadable expression on his eyes, he had suddenly looked…charming. "You are something I could never forget, Reina."

Reina almost choked on her vegetable stir fry.

He took a bite. "Oh, and sorry about your hash browns." He grinned sheepishly. "They're really tasty."

"Geez, Phillip!" she heard Kana exclaim. "You cleaned off the whole pack! You're just as gluttonous!"

**What? I love hash browns, too! Or anything made from potatoes. XD**

**Read and review, please! It's always appreciated. Next chapter's soon. :D**


	5. Peace Offerings

**Sorry for the late update! Classes started—meh—so I can't get my hands on a PC until now. No matter, as the next chapter is here!**

**Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter! I see you all love hash browns as much as I do! Here is your reward—enjoy!**

CHAPTER 5

"Are you setting off to the mountains again, Reina?" Mako asked incredulously as he watched his niece rushing from the stairs.

"Yes, Mako." She went to the kitchen and packed some asazuke. "I'll be back before sunset, and—"

"—if whoever looks for you must not be told where you will go." Mako raised his eyebrow. "You have been doing and saying such strange things for three days. Is something bothering you?"

"Research work," she replied curtly. "I'm off, Mako."

Mako sighed, watching the door slam while sipping his tea. "At seven in the morning?"

* * *

Reina cautiously walked the path where Kana's shop passed. She glanced at the direction towards Phillip's farm.

"_You are something I could never forget, Reina."_

She shook her head, trying to disregard what he had said during the Cherry Blossom Festival. Since then, she couldn't face him without feeling so confused, frustrated, and—as much as she didn't want to admit it—embarrassed.

"What was he implying?" she thought aloud furiously as she made it to the verdant mountain road. "If he was joking, it wasn't even funny!"

As of the moment, frustration was the most prominent of her pooled-up emotions to show.

For three days, she had been trying to distract herself by continuing her research. She somehow succeeded; but the moment she took her mind off her plants, it went elsewhere: towards a certain annoying colleague of hers.

She crossed her arms. _This is not good. Ever since he came to Konohana, he had been a nuisance to my research._

She stopped by the dandelions. "Good morning," she greeted them. "Shall you help me get focused once more?"

* * *

Reina was about to go to the mountaintop when she heard hoofbeats. _Please, Goddess_, she pleaded silently, _let it be Kana's horse—_

"Good morning, Reina," a familiar baritone voice rang.

—_just…not Phillip's._ She brisk walked, trying to widen their distance. However, Phillip managed to catch up, with Shiro slowly striding beside her.

"I haven't seen you in days," he started. "What were you busy at?"

She decided not to reply, still having the same pace of walking towards the spring. _I was busy avoiding you. I was busy trying to figure out what would you want with me!_

He looked ahead. "I've been going to Bluebell these past few days, as Raul told me they sell animals there."

Bluebell, the town on the other side of the mountain, had been Konohana's rival for years. Since Reina returned to town after graduating, she was obliged to participate in the Cooking Festival which occurs four times a season. Apparently, everybody from the two towns weren't in good terms. Not that she cared.

_But that aside, why was he talking like I should know where he was?_

Phillip turned to her, noticing her silence. "I'm too talkative, am I?"

She couldn't help blurting out, "Thank you for finally realizing that." She caught herself a little too late, cupping her mouth.

He smiled slightly, hurt evident in his gray eyes. "As I thought. Well, you don't have to listen to whatever I say, Reina. See you." He urged his pony to run forward.

_Oh, great._

* * *

_You and your rudeness, Reina! You should've kept silent_, Reina scolded herself on the way when the orange sky forced her to return to town. Today, she had totally lost concentration as she thought of how Phillip acted that morning. _This is one reason why you don't have friends_, she thought grimly.

"Reina."

The young botanist turned to see Phillip dismount and approach her. _The last person I wanted to see. _All the guilt she repressed the whole afternoon slowly rose up. "If you're here to make me apologize, that's not necessary because I'm going to say so—"

"No. I should be the one apologizing." He exhaled shakily, as if trying to breathe out his nervousness. "Look. I know I was acting like we knew each other too much, and I can see that you're not too comfortable with it." He extended his hand. On it was a small chamomile floweret.

_Matricaria chamomilla__._ It brought back memories from her first year in the university.

"_What will I pick?"_

_Reina scanned the menu lined with different kinds of tea. Just this morning, she found out a new tea café was open nearby the university, and she decided to check it out after a long exam._

"_Why don't you try their herb tea?" a young man's voice rang out. "It's relaxing, and you'll love the chamomile scent."_

_Suddenly, she felt steam rise up to her face. She looked down and saw a fresh cup of tea that smelled of chamomile._

_Reina turned to a __café crew member__ who was busy pouring some more tea. "Did you just recommend tea to me?" she asked._

_The crew member__ smiled. "Ah, no, miss. Another customer did. He even paid for your cup."_

_Reina looked around for the mysterious customer, but failed to see him. __The crew member__ said, "He already left, miss. I do suggest you drink your tea. It's getting cold."_

_She nodded, then sipped gingerly. The mysterious customer was right; it was relaxing, especially the chamomile scent. Immediately, she was relieved of her stress from studying for her exams._

_Since then, despite not finding out who that person was, she had been a frequent customer to the said café, ordering the same herb tea which became her favorite. It helped her calm down and de-stress._

"What is this for?" she asked Phillip.

"A peace offering." He smiled. "Why don't we start over by getting to know each other?"

"Why?"

"I would like to know you more." She unintentionally flushed. _Why was it sounding so…odd coming from him?_

He continued, "Since I'm new in town, it really helps to have someone I know already. But you don't know me that much, either. I guess…I guess it would be fair for both of us." He extended his hand further. "Please accept this. This is the least I could give you."

"No, it's enough." She accepted it. "Thank you."

His smile became hopeful. "Apology accepted, too?"

Oddly, she couldn't get mad. _Hmm._ "We'll see."

He beamed. "Thank you!" He ran and mounted Shiro. "I'll go on ahead. I have to herd my chicken back. See you!" He happily rode away.

_Too hopeful._ She turned to the chamomile she was holding. She smiled. _Actually, he should know he managed to calm me down today._

**I try my best to be as technical to the game as possible, such as including the feud between the two towns (but of course it's not the main focus of the story). Of course, gift-giving, too!**

**Well, I'd better satisfy my caffeine demands (unlike Reina, I go for white coffee) while guessing when would I be able to type again. But rest assured, I will update ASAP!**

**Rate and review, please! :)**


	6. Rough Sketches

**Ooh, I see you guys ask questions about what really happened in the past few chapters. Well, unfortunately, I can****'****t answer them now. Can****'****t spoil you now, can I? Let****'****s just go slow and let it develop, like a plant should. (Kinda Reina-sounding, huh?)**

**Anyway. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 6

Since that day, Reina would receive at least one kind of gift from Phillip a day. Usually, she would get chamomile, but occasionally, she would have some wildflowers and bamboo shoots. "You could use it for your research if you want to," he had once said. She did, but she saved some herbs for drying. One rainy night, she tried to use them to make herb tea from scratch.

_He doesn__'__t have to shower me with gifts_, she thought as she waited for the water to boil. _What is he doing, wooing me? One peace offering was enough._

They did keep the other part of the arrangement: getting to know each other, albeit slowly and awkwardly. On Reina's mountain visit days, Phillip made them to be his foraging days as well just to take time with her. They mostly discussed about plants, exchanging discoveries on their specific fields.

_But that was it_, she concluded, watching her cup getting full as she poured the tea. _That was what he wanted, and I gave it to him. Nothing more._

She gingerly drank her own concoction, then frowned in disgust. _I believe it__'__s best to just stick to canned__ tea._

* * *

Reina smiled as she looked out from her window the next morning. The rain stopped, covering the whole scenery outside in dew and sunshine. _A lovely day to be taking a morning walk._ She got dressed and asked permission from Mako who was applying fertilizer to his trees.

It was still early, but everybody was bustling awake to tend to their chores. Reina decided not to say anything in greeting as to not disturb them. _I respect focus on work, after all._

Still wanting to see more of the early morning view, she climbed to the mountain path. It didn't disappoint her: it was more beautiful than the scenery in town, with the flowers opening wide to the misty air and slowly-rising sun. _This is one of the reasons why I want to be a botanist. Aside from the fascinating qualities of plants, they show beauty even people cannot exceed._

She proceeded to climb higher when she saw somebody with bushy chestnut-brown hair sitting by the river edge.

_Phillip. Who else has bushy brown hair?_ She noticed him place a large notebook beside him then stand up to stretch.

She suddenly got curious. _Hmm, I __didn't__ know he is researching, too._

Phillip did a turn-around stretch, then met Reina's eyes. "Oh, good morning!" he called, waving at her.

She nodded in reply, staying in her spot as she watched him pick up the notebook and run towards her.

"What are you up to?" he asked.

"I'm off to see the view up high."

He turned to the sky. "A pretty morning, right? I would love to see it from there, too." He smiled at her. "May I come with you?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"I woke up early this morning, so I'm all done. So, may I?"

_Remember what he said last time_, she reminded herself. _It would be fair for both of us._ She shrugged her shoulders, giving him a silent permission to follow her.

* * *

"Wow!" Phillip exclaimed. "The view's nice way up here! It's different compared to when we will have the Cooking Festival."

"Pfft," Reina stifled a snicker. "No one can appreciate when everybody is on the mood to compete."

He chuckled. "My point exactly." He took his notebook and rummaged through his pockets. "Where is it?" he muttered. He finally found what he was looking for: a black mechanical pencil, with the eraser already shrunk due to frequent use.

"What are you doing?"

He flipped through the pages quick, but Reina was able to see their contents. _Drawings?_ "Can you sketch?" she asked.

He scratched his head in modesty. "Oh, uh, yeah. I'm not that good, though."

She snatched his notebook and opened the cover. "Let me be the judge of that."

Most pages were filled with rough sketches of some plants, but there were some that were painstakingly drawn: nestlings on a low branch, a raccoon somehow dashing through the flowered path, or a sleeping bear under a large log.

She travelled her fingers onto the latest sketch, which was fish darting on clear water. "You should've taken Fine Arts instead of Botany."

"That was an option, but I consider drawing as a hobby instead of profession. And…" He scratched his head again. "I don't usually show this to people. Actually, you're the first to see them."

_That__'__s__…__not typical of him. _"Why?"

He looked towards the view overhead. "Well…back at where I lived, my parents have always been practical. They always tell me to pursue a degree that would earn me enough to live. I mean, they respect my choices, but they don't see my talent as…profitable."

Reina thought of her own career choice. "But, isn't Botany all researching?"

He turned to her. "Not unless you work on a farm. I always find the idea of living in a farm nice, and I want to fulfill that by being a botanist. Now, I'm just happy to work here in Konohana."

A_ dream follower, I see. And I believe he did accomplish it._ "Now I know one more thing you can do well aside from trying to converse with me."

Phillip frowned. "I'm not sure if that was a compliment I just heard."

For the first time since they met, she let out a light laugh. "Yes, it is. Simply said, you make great drawings, Phillip."

Reina then noticed the familiar twinkle in Phillip's eyes returning. "You said my name," he commented. "That's a first."

_Oh, is it the first, too?_ "Of course I can say your name."

"You didn't say it before."

"Well, I'm saying it now." She cocked her head high. "Phillip, Phillip, Phillip. There, happy?"

He just grinned, the twinkle still there. "May I have my notebook back?"

She returned it to him and watched him use a new page. As she observed him start some light curves and lines, she pondered on what she thought back at the mountain path—the one that stated plants show beauty humans couldn't exceed.

_I __believe__ I could make an exception today._

**I dedicate this chapter to the shy artists over there. Go ahead and show your masterpieces to the public! Who cares if they won****'****t be appreciated by everybody? You never learn to improve if those works just sit by your shelves and not see the light of day. Who knows****—****there are people out there who are constructive critics, and maybe some who prefer your style! Art, after all, is everything perceptive.**

**Actually, t****here are more in the world of ToTT aside from** Phillip** who has bushy brown hair. Can you guess who?**

**Next chapter****'****s soon! Rate and review, please! :D**


	7. How To Act on First Dates

**I'm baaaaaaaack! Er, sorta. I'm still busy juggling life as a student 24/7 (yes, Sunday included), but it feels good to write to unwind from stuff. Sorry for the long wait.**

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 7

"An offer?" Nori asked.

Reina nodded rather shyly. "But, I don't know how to deal with people, so…so…"

Nori smiled gently. "Of course you can come ask me for help, Reina. I can give you a hand anytime." She gestured Reina to come inside the seed shop. "Now, tell me what's up."

* * *

"_One: find the person involved when he's free. When you do, ask time for you two to talk."_

Nori's words rang in Reina's head when she trudged towards the Town Hall the next day. _Free?_ she thought skeptically. _I don't think he will be available with the kind of occupation he has._

"Hello, Reina!"

She looked up, noticing Phillip approach her from the bulletin board. He seemed to be holding a few folded papers. "I see you're off to read. Guess I won't—"

"May…may we talk?" Reina blurted out. Realizing what she said, she mentally scolded herself, _That wasn't supposed to be asked first!_ "I…I mean, are you free today?"

Phillip blinked in surprise. "Well, I don't have chores to do. I do have requests, but these can wait. What do you want to talk about?"

"_Two: find a place you two are comfortable with. It's best to ask the person where to go."_

"Where do you want to go? I…I'll tell you later when we'll be there."

Phillip blinked some more. "Sure?" When she nodded, he looked over to Yun's shop overhead. "You hungry? We could go there at Yun's."

_Yun's Tea House is a comfortable place. I believe it will do._ She nodded again.

Their walking together—with Reina always a few steps forward—was silent like their usual trips to the mountain; but today, for her, it was getting more awkward now that she initiated. _I am sure he thinks strangely of me today._

The tea house—which is usually full of some working villagers taking their lunch—was empty when they came in; Yun, the owner, just finished cleaning up a table. "Oh, good afternoon, Reina," she greeted, "and Phillip. What can I do for you two?"

He turned to her. "Do you want anything?"

"_Three: when he offers you choices, be decisive."_

She looked over to the line of food at the counter. "Bamboo dumplings will do."

"Great." He approached the counter, following the elder woman. "That one—and one bamboo shoot rice for me, please. I'll pay the lot."

"_Four: when there is something needed to be paid, offer such."_

Reina clutched her pouch filled with gold from her savings. "No, I'll pay for mine."

Phillip smiled. "Don't worry, it's my treat. I felt like spending today since I earned much from my crops yesterday." He handed the exact amount while watching Yun scoop the rice. "How about we stay at the patio outside? It's a good day out."

She hesitated, weighing over between the possibilities of being seen by other villagers and having privacy for their topic. In the end, she nodded in agreement.

* * *

"_Should I go ahead and open the offer after all of those?"_ Reina remembered asking Nori.

"_Already? You can start by conversing—"_

"_You know I'm not that good with that."_

"_I am sure you can find something to talk about. Maybe…similar interests?"_

_But what else?_ she thought as she fiddled on the bow of her skirt under the table.

"Anything wrong?" Phillip asked.

"N-no, nothing." _Ugh, never mind that._ "Phillip…did you bring your notebook with you today?"

He seemed taken aback by the question. "Yes, I have it all the time. Why?"

"I would like to see your sketches again. If it is fine with you."

"Sure." He searched through the contents of his rucksack and found the notebook. "Here."

Reina skimmed through the pages. There were a few new drawings of wildflowers added from the last time she saw them.

"Reina?"

She looked up, startled. "Y-yes?"

"Sorry for wondering, but it's not usual for you to ask time from me." He quickly recollected himself. "Uh, I don't mean it in a bad way! It's just not usual."

"It's fine. I'm not offended." _I am not, and I shouldn't be_, she assured internally. _It will ruin everything._

Their orders arrived brought by Yun, who bowed slightly after hearing their thanks.

They started eating in silence. Reina was still staring at the sketches while thoughtfully munching on the dumplings. _I believe I should say something now._

"Phillip," she started, still looking at the notebook. "You told me last time you don't consider your talent as profitable…if I am not mistaken."

The clanging of bowl and chopstick contact stopped, meaning she got Phillip's attention. "Uh, yes," she heard him reply with a tinge of nervousness. _He seemed anxious of whatever this conversation is headed_, she guessed.

"Well…" She looked up as she continued. "I think otherwise." She cleared her throat after seeing Phillip's wide gray eyes and slightly pink cheeks. "I propose we work together. As what…colleagues do."

"_But if that's what you want, being straightforward is good, too."_

He didn't say anything, forcing her to explain as best as how she rehearsed it with Nori. "You know I'm working on a journal, right? I…I would like an illustrator for my findings…you did say it once I need one. And you…you fit the part, so…"

_Goddess, I am not used to this._

Phillip still wasn't talking, face obviously displaying astonishment. "Did you understand what I was saying?" Reina couldn't help snapping. "Your talent deserves to be acclaimed, and I can help you through my journal! Don't you want that?"

"Are…are you serious?"

She crossed her arms. _When wasn't I serious?_

To her surprise, he smiled widely. "Of course we can work together! Why should I say no? As long as it's you I'll work with."

Now it was her turn for her cheeks to turn pink.

* * *

_Thank Goddess it went well_, Reina thought with relief as they exited the tea house. She still recalled their conversations after the agreement: what samples to draw, what could be added to make the journal more informative, and even on how they reminisced a few renowned research topics they had at school.

_I forgot. I should express my gratitude._ "T-thanks for accepting, Phillip," she managed to stutter.

"No problem. When do we start, though?"

"Tomorrow will do—after your chores, of course. We can work at my laboratory." She turned towards Mako's house. "I…I had fun, I believe," she unintentionally slipped. When she heard herself, she shrugged it off. _No use taking that back._ "S-see you."

She heard him chuckle before she moved away. "What a great day, Goddess," he said, obviously not meant for her. "Great earning, another job offering, and a date with Reina! I couldn't ask for more."

She almost tripped. _T-that was a date?!_

**Just to clear some confusion on this chapter, those italicized advices on quotation marks came from Nori, who Reina approached for some help. So poor Reina doesn't have ANY idea she was given tips on dating (hence the title). All are guaranteed to be foolproof—though I've never tried some of them. XD**

**I'm afraid I'm kinda losing my touch—I hope not. But even though I might update later than usual, I'm NOT giving up this story.**

**See you next chapter!**


End file.
